Forbidden Love (PridexYukine)
by trashcant112
Summary: "I write you a letter that begins With I love you and ends with I love you and Somewhere in the middle is one goodbye for Every hurt." -Patricia Smith Yaoi, don't like, don't read. This is an AU
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story! They belong to their respectful owners!

So, this is my first story on here but not the first story I have written. It is a weird pairing, I know, but it had come up in a conversation with my group of internet friends and now bam, we're here. So yeah, we do ship it a little bit and they wanted me to write a fanfic about it, so here it is! Enjoy ^-^

"My only love sprung from my only hate." -William Shakespeare (Romeo and Juliet)

Two centuries ago, the king of Ireland and the king of Britain had met up. Ireland had tried to bribe Britain for more money for more crops and money for their people. Britain, however, was going through a money withdrawal and had no money to spare, so they declined. Ireland had left the meeting, furious. Ireland, then stole a precious stone of Britain's. Circular, a vibrant blue sapphire, with dull jade and glistening diamond bordering it. When Britain had found out, they had declared war on Ireland. After two years of war, Croatia, a usually peaceful country, had intervened, forcing them to stop. The war had dragged the other countries into it unwillingly and it was beginning to annoy them. Britain and Ireland had decided to call it a match. Though, from then on, Ireland and Britain had never gotten along with each other and made strict rules. One of them being if a person from the other country steps on the other's land, they either get locked up or killed.


	2. Chapter 1

_It was a busy day in Ireland. Not too hot, not too cold. People were bustling in the streets, getting items for their families or for themselves._

 _I was sitting in a dark alleyway, thinking._ Why is it so busy today? Why is it unusually warm? It's supposed to be cold this time of year. _I did not know._

 _I tilted my head towards the bright, blue sky. I didn't know what to do with my life. Life as a criminal isn't exactly easy and most of the time you're bored, waiting for the right time to steal the items you need or want._

 _I steal items I want and need, but mostly what I need. I will treat myself every now and then._

 _I have a brother named Greed and he only steals the things he wants._

 _On the subject of family, I have seven siblings, including me. I'm the oldest, though, but I'm the worse and least favorite out of the other six. Father kicked me out of the house and I never tried to come back. I just never saw the point of going back to the house where you were mistreated and forced to live by your parents rules. That being said, I'm only sixteen, so living on the streets is complicated._

 _I sighed and stood up. Today is a good day to go to the beach and chill with my feet in the water._

 _I leaned against the brick wall of the alleyway, my midnight black hair falling into my eyes as I do so._

 _If I do go to the beach, people will be there. A lot of people. A walk in the woods would be more relaxing and quiet than on the beach._

 _I nod to myself in silent agreement and slip out of the dark alleyway, keeping to the darkness so people can't really see me. I, obviously, don't like being noticed._

 _It was a short walk to the forest, seeing as it was right at the end of the very small village I "live" in and police aren't very big here, so making my way to the forest being unnoticed was pretty easy._

 _The sight before me was absolutely spectacular. A variety of colors, going from red, blue, pink, yellow, and purple flowers that had popped up before me. The vibrant green trees sang softly with the gentle and light wind, adding a small rhythm to the birds songs._

 _Reaching down, I put the pads of my fingers to the soft moss below me. I rose once more and breathed in the freshest of all the air._

 _Times like this, I felt most at peace._

 _Soft crunches of fallen leaves and sticks whispered beneath my feet. I dodged some branches that were in my path and finally reached my favorite spot. A small lake, being filled by a marvelous waterfall._

 _I got my water from here, it's so delicious_.

 _I sometimes catch fish here as well. Granted, I'm not a big fan of fish, but I'll eat it if I absolutely have to._

 _I sat down softly and leaned my back against a mossy rock, taking a deep breath. I closed my eyes and let my senses of touch and smell take control of me. My heart rate slowed at a relaxed pace. I will definitely embrace this moment since I love this forest during the early fall._

Snap _._

Oh, did a deer come to say hello? _I wondered as I opened my eye._

 _What I saw before me was not a deer, but a man. Man...man. Man!_

 _I shot my other eye opened and quickly got to my feet._

 _"Who are you?" I asked with a tough tone. A villager perhaps?_

 _He looked like a youthful teenager with short, messy blond hair and amber eyes. He wore a blue hoodie, loose grey jeans, and a teal knit cap._

 _He was obviously surprised that I was there and had spoken to him as he had fallen into the shallow part of the small lake, letting out a colorful string of swear words._

 _It was then, I realized, he had a slight British accent._

 _I stood up and watched the boy try and get up out of the water, only to lose his balance and slip in again._

 _He glared up at me as I approached slowly._

 _"Who are you?" I repeated, my purple eyes narrowing in suspicion._

 _"Why the hell do you want to know?" The boy growled back._

 _An attitude? I like this kid so far. I looked into his fiery amber eyes with my cold purple ones._

 _"I'll ask one last time," I said, starting out softly. "Who are you?" I snapped, my voice raising slightly._

 _The kid looked hesitant before he answered._

 _"Yukine. My name is Yukine," he sighed out._

 _"There we go! That wasn't too hard, now. Was it?" I replied, sarcasm dripping from my voice._

 _"Who are you?" The kid asked slowly and carefu_ lly.

 _"I'm Pride," I replied bluntly._

 _We surveyed each other for a while until I remembered that he was British and British people aren't allowed on Irish territory. But I liked this kid, even though I don't know him on a personal level._

 _"Why are you doing on Irish ground? I mean, you're obviously a Brit," I asked slowly._

 _"The laws there sucked," he sighed out after a long moment of silence._

 _"The laws here aren't probably any better," I replied bluntly._

 _"True, but the forests here and way more prettier."_

 _"True."_

 _Another moment of silence. Mostly because I got lost into those fiery depths known as eyes._

 _"Do you have any place I can stay?" The squirt asked out of the blue._

 _I shook my head. "Sorry but I live with my five brothers, one sister, and my father," I lied._

 _He can't know too much yet._

 _"But," I said quickly. "If you stay here, I can bring you food and crap."_

 _He hesitantly nodded his head in agreement, followed by a soft nod from me._

 _That was the day I unknowingly made the worst mistake of my life._


	3. Author's Note

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd02bd9f84ad830f700ab23cb120ccd1"Hey guys! Welcome to the 2nd chapter, finally! Things may seem a little rushed, and I apologize for that! So how about Twenty One Pilots' leaked song, amirite?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / em style="box-sizing: border-box;"After I had left Yukine in the woods, I started thinking about what to do now that I have to care for two of us when I could barely support myself to begin with. I sighed and rubbed my head, messing up my hair even style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emI could ask Greed to do me favors, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I begin. /emNever mind. He'd want something in return and he hates me anyways, so. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I groaned, a headache had started to form in the middle of my forehead. /emWhat else could I possibly do?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / Crash!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / What the fuck was that? em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I turn around to see a that a particular blond had followed me out of the woods, basically in plain sight. Not only that, we're near Irish villages, not that they could have noticed him as a Brit from first glance, but still, it's style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "What the fuck are you doing?" I growled. "I told you to stay by the lake because you're not supposed to be here."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / He looked up at me with the wide amber eyes I fell in love with. They had a hint of panic in them, yet they also showed determination and style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "I won't be bossed around by someone like you. I left authority back over in Britain," he style="box-sizing: border-box;" / Ah, there's that superiority that the British like to show and that made my anger rise and my headache style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "You could get killed!" I snapped. "What made you think this was okay?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / He looked away and bit his lip, his eyes narrowing. I could feel the guilt radiating off of him in waves. I sighed, calming myself down before I spoke style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Whatever. Let's go back to the lake and make you a little house in a tree or something," I huff, my voice soft and style="box-sizing: border-box;" / He snapped his beautiful amber gaze back to me, a look of surprise in his fiery eyes. "Really?" he breathed style="box-sizing: border-box;" / I gave a small nod and walked over to him, offering my style="box-sizing: border-box;" / He eyed it cautiously before taking it before taking it and getting off the ground. When he let go, I felt sparks across my skin where his palm touched style="box-sizing: border-box;" / Once we make quick eye contact, I gestured for him to follow, turning away and disappearing back into the thick bushes leading to the forest. I listened behind me to make sure he's actually following me to make sure he didn't go run off like he did when I first left him. Hearing the soft footsteps behind me, I assured myself that he's following me and I can continue walking. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / I take a small breath in and enjoyed the smell of flowers around me. Said flowers are colorful, sprouting out at random spots of the ground. The slight breeze causing the trees to whisper calms my nerves. But my favorite has to be the scenery. The colorful, randomly placed flowers with the beautiful shade of green with the ground make a collage I would love to paint. The trees placed in just the right ways to make it look like there's a small path leading to the lake and the bushes lining said path. Even in winter, when everything is dead, it still makes a beautiful picture. The stark white against the dark brown of the trees has a nice contrast, and the slight fog surrounding everything makes it seem eerie and sad. This area has to be my favorite out of all my other hangout spots in style="box-sizing: border-box;" / A soft grunt and a thumping sound came from behind me, dragging me out of my thoughts. I turn to see Yukine pinned to the ground by a teenage girl with long dark brown hair and dark magenta eyes. She looks to be in a gray overcoat, a pink scarf (I don't know why, it's in the middle of summer), and a knee-length style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Yukine!" she screeched. "I've been looking everywhere for you! Yato and I were so worried!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / The small blond opened his mouth, but got interrupted before he could say style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "You, sir, are coming back to Britain. I can't believe you went into forbidden land!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / She had gotten off him and pulled him to his feet, she tightened her grip on his hand and started to drag him away. Now that I think about it, she had a slight British accent. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / I watched in amusement as Yukine struggled out of the brunette's style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Hiyori, stop!" he finally style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "What? Why?" she asked, looking confused. "Don't you want to come back? Yato and I miss you!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / /emSo her name's Hiyori, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I think. /emBut who's Yato?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / em style="box-sizing: border-box;" Yukine's yelling dragged me out of my thoughts for the second time that style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "No, I don't want to go back!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / The girl, or Hiyori, looked hurt. "Why not?" her voice sounded small and style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Because, Yato doesn't ever have a place to stay and he's broke all the time. I'm sick of it!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "But what about me? I thought we were friends!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / Yukine looked away and bit his lip, the kid obviously didn't have anything to say and I feared he might split his lip open from biting it many times today, so I style="box-sizing: border-box;" / I walked over. "Hey, he obviously doesn't wanna go back, so why force him?" I stated style="box-sizing: border-box;" / She looked taken aback. "Who are you?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "I'm his caretaker at the moment and that's all you need to know about me. If he wants to go back to England, I'll get him there safely. He managed to cross the border and get this far, so I'll help him out and help him cross the border back." I say quickly, not giving her room to style="box-sizing: border-box;" / Now, she started to look crossed and Yukine was starting to shift uncomfortably and anxiously next to style="box-sizing: border-box;" / A thick silence fills the air and Hiyori's magenta eyes narrow. Yukine had stepped back a couple of feet style="box-sizing: border-box;" / She had screeched something and before I know it, I'm on my side and a splitting headache made itself present. I blinked for a couple seconds before the realization that she had kicked me shot through the style="box-sizing: border-box;" / I groaned and rubbed my head, standing up. I've already lost my cool. I give her a sharp glare and I curl my lip. My violet eyes meet hers and before I knew what I was doing, I lunged at style="box-sizing: border-box;" / Someone from behind me had wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Pride, stop!" the blond behind me style="box-sizing: border-box;" / I froze for a minute, but rage completely took over again and I force myself out of his grip and made my way for Hiyori again, curling my hand into a fist and aiming to punch her style="box-sizing: border-box;" / Yukine got in the way, however and I ended up punching him instead. Once I heard the soft thump of his body hitting the ground, my rage died away and I realized what I had just style="box-sizing: border-box;" / style="box-sizing: border-box;" / em style="box-sizing: border-box;" Yukine looked up at me and slowly got off the ground. Shocked amber eyes met guilty violet ones. I sucked in a breath and started to look away, noticing the bruise forming under his left eye./embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;" I felt Hiyori's gaze on me and I glanced at her. She was slowly backing away and once my violet eyes met her magenta ones, she booked it deeper into the forest in which she came./embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;" I looked back at Yukine, his once beautiful amber gaze full of shock, hurt, and worry. For some reason, I couldn't stand it and I took off deeper into the woods, ignoring the fading calls of protest./embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Huehuehue. Don't worry guys, I won't leave you on this cliffhanger for long, I promise.  
I'm gonna write another story with this one, but I'm not sure what that's gonna be yet. Don't worry about me changing to italics either, that will be explained in due time, my dudes. Sorry if this seems a little bit rushed! See you in the next chapter, my dudes/p


End file.
